Kill Me Softly
by forevergone123
Summary: Everyone has a story that they're not so proud of.. An ex stripper... a notorious gangster... an island of broken spirits.. will their dark secrets lead to their demise? Follow a tale of two unlikely lovers that will unravel a story like no other.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: Starting Over**_

_~Chelsea~_

"_Chelsea, you can be whatever you want to be when you grow up."_

"_Even a princess, momma?"_

"_If you put your mind, heart, and soul to it; you can be the princess of the world."_

"_I want to be just like you when I'm older mommy."_

The light flickered, as the sound of the train sped by. I wiped away the steam from the mirror and forced a smile. I haven't exactly been who I've wanted to be lately…. Something was missing in my heart in this loud city... A former self of me swallowed by the noise and pollution. The city that stole your hope, dreams… aspirations. I brushed my damp hair back, avoiding the reflection of my sapphire blue eyes that reminded me too much of my mother. My alarm began to shriek in my room, reminding me where I'm supposed to be going…. "I know, I know I'm coming," I slammed it to silence avoiding the multiple clothes and wrappers on the floor. The apartment was small enough, trash bogging it down didn't necessarily help. Sliding my raddy old converse on, I shut my door and made my way to Julia's room.

A quiet knock, "Julia, it's time to go now."

No answer. Great…. I hate going in her room. I opened it silently… hardly affected by the scene played out on the floor. My best friend since birth, passed out on the floor with her dirt bag boyfriend surrounded by needles, filled with goddess knows what. I knelt down, pity shadowing my face. I gently put her hair behind her ear, her usual glow hidden by the fatigue and crap running through her veins. I picked her up, frightened at how light she was and set her down on my bed. For goddess sake Julia, you're too good for this shit… I'm sorry I dragged you into this mess I thought to myself. I warmed up a cup of coffee and set it on the table as I began to wipe off the dried blood on her arms. She stirred and fluttered her eyes open; she smiled gently at me.

"I'm late aren't I," she sighed, sitting up. She took a sip of the coffee. I rolled my eyes at her. She knew I was pissed about the drugs. Every time she and Eric make up after a fight, they shoot up.

"I don't want him in our apartment Jules. Especially if he has that shit on him. I want him gone."

Julia didn't reply, she just looked at me sadly, and stumbled up. She got in the shower and that was that. She always fucking avoids that topic, it's useless to even mention it anymore. I didn't have time to wait, I had to go. I grabbed my purse and slammed the door shut; a pain in the bottom of my stomach grew every time I left Julia alone in that shit hole with that shit bag. Some friend I turned out to be. Stormy gray clouds hovered above the sky, soon a drizzle of rain began to patter against the sidewalk; I always loved summer storms. I took a deep breath, trying to inhale the smell of the rain as best as I could. The bus pulled up too soon… it took all my energy not to drag my feet up the stairs. I took my usual seat in the back, Green Day blaring from my headphones; for a moment things felt peaceful… almost normal. I pretended I was just a college student heading to school, it sounded a little more glamorous than a girl going to take her shift at a strip club. I prayed that the bus ride would never end, but of course that didn't happen… like always… my prayers were ignored.

The air in the room was dense with smoke and had a familiar smell of booze. The bar and stage had become such a familiar place to me, it was easy to forget how I ended up here in the first place. I sigh, making my way to the locker room with a heavy heart, knowing my shift was approaching.

"3-12-22," I mumbled beneath my chapped lips. The mirror in my locker only magnified my tired eyes and dingy hair. Thank goddess I stocked up on make-up last night. I began to apply the expensive cover up when I heard a distinct giggle, coming from none other than Julia, aka 'Candi.' She looked a lot better than she did an hour ago… she was always good at hiding crap from everyone.

"Damn Chelsea, you look like shit," Julia stated with sympathy in her eyes. I rolled my eyes and handed her the make-up brush. I looked at my childhood friend as she caked on the crap that would cover up my pale skin with a more attractive bronze hue. Julia had always been so beautiful… it's hard not to be envious; her blonde bouncy hair, long tan body, and endowed attributes definitely got her a few extra tips. I looked at her wrists… there was a purple hand mark around them, and I felt anger bubble up into my chest.

Malice dripped from my voice, "He hurt you again didn't he?"

Julia rubbed her arms. "We got into a fight Chelsea…. He didn't mean to."

Before I could reply, she smiled brightly. She turned me to the mirror, and I was surprised at my own reflection. My skin had a healthy tan color and my lips were stained red. I added my signature long black wig and sea green contacts; the green contacts complimented with eye shadow and fake lashes. I smiled somewhat at the fact part of me was hidden… still a mystery.

"You look great Chelsea," Julia muttered sadly. I nodded, and walked out as my name was called out on the speaker, the click of my heels leaving a slight echo behind.

"Up next, Cat!"

The crowd had a few familiar faces, but they all kinda looked the same to me. Their faces had the usual drunken perverted smile, and an undetectable stench. I took a deep breath and focused on the movements of my body and the beat of the music; my legs wrapped around the pole and my small frame slid against the metal. A few whistles occupied the room, and bills began to fill the stage. The next twenty minutes seemed to go on for what felt like forever and soon sweat blanketed my skin. I was close to passing out when the music finally stopped playing, and I collected the wads of cash on the floor. Oh how proud mother would be. My throat started to close up and soon I was overwhelmed with a desire to cry… I had to get out as soon as possible. I looked up and what I saw made my heart stop. A group of men in black suits with amusement and a mysterious mischief in their eyes, watched me intently. I wasn't sure how long they were there, but knowing the same hunger in their smiles I knew they stayed long enough. I did my best not to make eye contact with one in particular…. His fox like features frightened me. I stumbled down off the stage and ran into the locker room. There is no way in hell they found me here! I've never seen them before, it can't be them…

"You're jumping to conclusions Chelsea… they are just customers. No big deal," I muttered trying to reassure myself.

The loudspeaker announced 'Candi' onto the stage, and a roar of applause echoed into the club. I laughed to myself and I downed the rest of whiskey in my flask. The music and burning sensation drowning out my thoughts. I counted my tip as I waited for Julia's shift to end. Four hundred bucks aint too bad… I stuffed it into my locker with a smile. The closer to leaving this shit hole the better. Lexi, a dumb bleach blonde shuffled in. Her fake tan and fake tits couldn't hide how bitchy she was.

"Chelsea, some guys at table five are requesting you," she squeaked.

"My shift is over Lexi. Lay off."

She put her hands on her hips. "You have till 11:30 then your shift ends. I'm not serving another table."

Defeated, I walked out of the locker room… fucking cunt. I swallowed my fear, and approached the menacing men in the booth.

"…I...I'm Cat. I-I'll be your waitress tonight. Our Saturday special is hot wings with a free side of fries. Can I take your order?"

The men laughed and joked, and all looked at the fox-man for an answer. His silver hair and amethyst eyes made the hairs on my arm stand up.

He frowned at me, "I'll have the best whiskey you can find. They'll have a few beers."

I nodded and shuffled off, suddenly self-conscious of my skimpy attire. I shakily grabbed the drinks…. What the hell was making me so frightened of them?! Get a grip… they're just customers. I braved a smile, and sauntered back in with the tray with false confidence. I bent down seductively and handed the fox-man the bill with a wink. His buddies eyed me and whistled, making him growl. "Shut up assholes." Something about the way he said that seemed protective. I bit my lip, making him smile only half way.

He pulled me gently down, and I noticed the various tattoos climbing up his arms. Oh Goddess, he's hot…. And scary looking. "What is a sweet sparrow like you doing in a joint like this," he said coolly, looking me directly in the eyes. I stifled a laugh…. And tried my best not to run away and hide.

"Maybe I'm not a sweet sparrow," I whispered with a smirk. The cute nickname made me feel odd.

He shook his head, and loosened his grip, giving me the chance to make an escape. A chill ran down my spine, a familiar feeling I used to get … before. I just wanted to go home as fast as I could, and drink away tonight. I ran into the locker room, my eyes scanning for Julia. I noticed my hands were shaking. Deep down, I knew it was time to get out of this city. Tonight.

"Chelsea, where the hell were you, it's already midnight!" Julia looked pissed. She hated it here as much as I did. She was still sweaty from her dance.

I grabbed my shit, and stuffed it in my backpack real fast. "Oh shit. I'm sorry. Let's get out of here."

She narrowed her eyes, "Are you ok?"

I dismissed her comment; Julia had a talent to detect when I was lying. She didn't press me for an answer and we drove home in her tiny Honda in silence.

The rain began to shower onto the road, pelting the window with icy drops. I pressed my feverish head on the glass… the chilled surface filled me with relief. The city looked quite peaceful when it rained… it was as if it was washing away all of its sins. After a few moments, we got home. Julia hesitated.

"Eric is probably in there Chelsea…" she rubbed her hands.

"Julia, you know I hate seeing you like this," I sighed. "Why don't you just leave him?"

"I… can't Chelsea. You know I can't"

It was futile to argue with her. Jules had been dating Eric since middle school; she thought she could somehow save him and change his ways. I could only hold her when she cries at this point. She pulled the keys out of the ignition and slammed the car door shut.

"I'll be fine Chelsea, and I'm not done talking to you about earlier. Something happened I know it," she opened the door. I know she was faking a smile. Eric was on the couch, obviously drunk. "Julia….. Please be fucking careful," I muttered. She nodded and I ran up to my room. I tried to ignore Eric's newest temper tantrum.

The night was just so crazy… I just want to get out of here so bad. I washed the caked on make-up off and threw on some jeans and a t-shirt … feeling a bit better. What had just happened wasn't sitting well with me… I tried to suppress those cold amethyst eyes from my train of thoughts. I chugged down a beer, and I had a sudden urge to rummage through my crap. It always made me feel more like myself. I slowly climbed up onto the top of my closet and grabbed a box filled with the memories that will always be burned into the back of my mind. Looking at these photos reminded me of who I was before all this bullshit. A pulled out a folded up picture. It's my mom… my dad and me smiling in the back yard. I remember that day. Dad had just bought me a swing set that I had been begging for since Christmas. Of course mom and I had no idea how he got it… A few words scribbled on the back. "North Carolina, summer 1997." I squeezed it tightly. And I remembered… I dumped out the box and just as I expected, the tiny gold locket was there. It was my last gift from my mother. I put it on, and all of a sudden I remember who the hell I am. I am Chelsea Quinn. And I do not belong here. I walked to my desk, and flung my lap top open and searched 'farms for sale.' I scanned the page and found a run-down place on a remote island. I twinge of hope glimmered in me. I quickly typed up an email and sent it to the owner with a shaky hand. After years of promising myself I could finally leave this place! I'm sick of this bullshit. Now this calls for a celebration. Julia knocked on my door, I opened it with a huge dorky smile on my face.

"Whoa, what happened to the angst-y Chelsea I know?"

I rolled my eyes, "Julia, I found a place. We can leave! If we just put our savings together, we can get by just fine!"

Julia faltered, "I …. I don't know Chelsea. What about Eric?"

"We took him last time, and look where it got you! Come on Jules, you know just as well as I do… he's no good," I huffed, a little aggravated at her lack of enthusiasm.

"Chelsea, I love him," Julia frowned stubbornly. There was no way in hell I was leaving her here.

"Here," I handed her a beer from my stash, "for now let's drink on it." I smiled reassuringly. She finally flashed a grin, and chugged the cold beer.

We talked about what we would grow, what animals we would raise on the farm. For a little while it felt like old times. I missed the old Julia.

"Maybe we could find you a man finally," she laughed slightly buzzed.

I elbowed her, "Oh shut up," I giggled as I opened up another beer. Suddenly, the laughter subsided when Eric barged through the door. His shaggy blonde hair a greasy mess, he looked thinner and paler than usual. He was high, no doubt about it.

"What the fuck are you doing Julia?" His face darkened as he grumbled her name. Julia tried not to look scared.

"I was just talking to Chelsea, baby. Don't worry."

He grabbed her by the wrists that were already swollen with bruises. I winced, standing there quietly.

"I don't want you talking to my girlfriend anymore, you skank," he spat at me. He had some fucking nerve. I clenched my fists in anger as he pulled Julia out and slammed the door.

Screams echoed the tiny apartment and a few deafening smacks make me ball my fists tighter... my knuckles began to turn white. The old Chelsea would just stay quiet, but she's gone. I gulped, and without a second thought I ran down stairs. Eric is holding Julia and hitting her. I am silent for a moment, unsure of my next move. For years I have stayed quiet, letting my only friend get pushed around. Well no more. No fucking more.

"Eric! Let her go!"

He paused for a moment, "Stay out of this Chelsea."

I didn't really think after this. I pulled Julia back, and stood in front of her.

"That's enough Eric. We're leaving."

Eric's eyes filled with hate, but I wasn't backing down this time. "The hell you are. Over my dead body." His breath reeked of cheap whiskey and cigarettes. He picked me up by the collar of my shirt and smirked. Fuck this asshole. I'm not letting him push me around like a rag doll. He really underestimated a pissed off stripper. I kicked him hard in the shin. He dropped me immediately, and held his leg.

"You fucking bitch!"

He ran at me, and I pushed him with all my might, sending him into the coffee table. His head hit the corner, knocking him out cold… Julia and I stood there in shock, and she began to cry.

"What the fuck did you just do Chelsea?!"

"Shut up! Just grab your shit and let's get the fuck out!"

We both run around, and grab whatever we could. Our life savings and clothes dumped into a few suitcases. I grab the car keys and before we know it we are speeding off into the rainy night, leaving our old lives behind. Julia's eyes were swollen and her lip was bleeding. She begins to cry… looking out the passenger window. Nothing needs to be said.

Hours pass, and I continued to focus on the road. Julia had finally calmed down, and even muttered the words to Scar Tissue with me. I looked at her, and shook my head. "You look like hell Jules." She ignored me.

"Where are we going Chelsea," Julia whispered.

"The ferry. We are never going back. We are never going to be those people again." She nodded and closed her eyes. We pulled into a gas station a few moments later. As Julia went to go pay for the gas and grab some snacks, I took the chance to have a smoke. I dragged the smoke in my lungs, and let the taste roll on my tongue, slowly breathing out the gray clouds. The air had an unusual chill to it. I shivered under my thin jacket.

Only a few hours ago, I was dancing in a rundown strip club, unsure of where my life was going; unsure of who I was anymore. Who knew it only took a strange man with amethyst eyes and a necklace to finally take charge and get the fuck out. I rubbed my fingers across the smooth locket around my neck, remembering what my mother told me all those years ago.

"I'll make you proud mom. I promise this time." I looked up at the sky, a tear rolled down my cheek. Julia walked over to me, a few bags in her hands.

"You ready to go, Chels?"

"Hell yeah."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: This is a story I've been working on for a while, I hope you like it! ^-^ review and tell me what you think, reviews really help me improve my writing and motivate me to continue!

_**Chapter 2: Guns and a Love Letter**_

_~Vaughn~_

I wasn't really sure what was going on, all I knew it made me want to cry. My father patted my head, and pushed me towards my mother's bed.

"It's ok son. Go talk to her."

I didn't want to. I wanted to run outside and try to push the image of her hooked up to countless machines out of my head. She turned her head, and her usual beautiful, kind glow was gone, and replaced with a sickly pale. My hands started to shake, so I shoved them in my pocket. I guess that made her sad for some reason.

"V-Vaughn honey, please come closer. I promise I won't bite."

I laughed. "I don't think you will bite me…. I'm just afraid of hurting you."

Mother frowned, and with a wince she sat up, ignoring the nurse as she nagged about the stupid machines. She faked a smile, and opened her arms up to me. I sat on her lap with a heavy heart. I tried my best to be comforted by her arms wrapped around my small body, but I knew this was the last time I would be able to hug my mother.

"Vaughn, baby….. I...I don't have much longer"

My heart nearly dropped into my stomach. "I know" I muttered.

I buried my head into the nook of her thin arms and stifled back a sob. She only held me closer and laid her head on mine, nuzzling the soft silver hair that fell above my eyes with her nose. "Baby, I know I wasn't here for long… but remember these six years with a smile. I know it's hard to understand right now… but everything happens for a reason…."

Dad looked down sadly… we both knew he was crying.

My mother's breathing was unsteady but she still continued. "Remember you have your brothers, and your father if you need anything at all. ….. Remember to always do your chores… and homework, but always play afterwards. V-Vaughn… remember to always smile when you feel sad."

She kissed the top of my head, and I could no longer hold back the tears….

"And never, ever fall in love with just anyone baby. A girl will test you, and make you question everything… but will make you feel invincible."

The machines started to make weird noises, and the nurse made Mother put me down, and lay back down. The nurse told Dad it was a matter of a few minutes. It always felt like there wasn't enough time. My dad shuffled to her bed and kissed her and brushed her hair behind her ear. It always made her smile.

"I love you Sparrow." Despite her frightened appearance, she beamed at his soft spoken words.

"I love you too"

My mother held my hand, and her eyes watered as she kissed the top of my forehead… her lips were chapped and quivering. "Remember, even if Mommy isn't here… she'll always be with you."

Those were the last words she muffled to me, before I ran out of the room. As I slammed the door shut, I felt like I could breathe again, but the searing pain in my chest had yet to disappear. The words my mother said burned themselves into my memory, and I never wanted to forget them… ever. Do my chores…. Homework… play …. Smile… and love a special girl…. And Mom will always be there for me. It was hard to believe that after she died. Nothing was ever the same…. And I never played… smiled…. Or loved another girl again.

_~18 years later~_

The air was stale, with a hint of cheap perfume, which danced along to the grunge music in the background. I took a sip of beer… and tried to forget what happened only hours before. Sometimes I wonder if this shit really is worth it. As I pulled out a few twenties and set it on the bar table, hoping there wasn't any blood staining the bills, a girl came and sat down next to me. Her mini dress was ridiculously short and low cut, her bleached blonde hair in an intricate braid and her make-up was piled on. She smiled at me and began to babble about how nice I looked. I inwardly cringed, I hate when girls are so desperate for a male's attention, but then again I could use a night with some girl to just forget… An hour and a quite a few beers later we were both drunk as hell.

"Hey, do you want to go back to my place," I slurred. Her high pitched giggle made me grind my teeth together.

"Of course I do Vaugny!"

It was a short drive to my place, any longer and I would have crashed my Harley. I unlocked the door, while the girl I took home was kissing my neck. Before I knew it, our clothes were scattered on the floor, and she was waiting on the couch while I tore open a condom. I sunk all my pain and anger into her body; forgetting everything for just a moment. I think her name was Dakota…

This has to be the good life. Or so I told myself over and over.

The sun shone through the curtain softly, and my clock started to blast Guns 'N Roses; which didn't really agree with my hangover. I sat up, running my fingers through my sliver hair, ignoring the foul taste in my mouth and the pounding in my head. I glanced down, a woman naked, and wrapped up in my sheets was sleeping soundly. Then the memories of what I did last night came flooding back. With a smirk, I fell out of my bed, pulling on my black boxers causing the blonde bimbo to flutter her eyes open. She looked a lot better last night if I do recall.

"Mmmmm good morning Vaughn."

I coolly glanced over at her. I never understood why they stayed till morning, "There's money on the counter if you want to catch a cab or something."

The girl looked at me dumbfounded, trying not to look hurt. "Um, here's my number. You can call me after work."

For fucks sake, how did she not understand? I hate explaining this crap. Do I look like one of those suckers that get all giddy with puppy love, buy flowers and chocolates for some chick? Fuck no I don't…. Vaughn Vaults does not do that shit. Especially for girls that put out on the first date. "That won't be necessary babe. I don't bag the same girl twice."

She looked as if she was about to cry, then got pissed. With a scary glare, she got dressed and headed out the door. "You're a fucking pig, you know that," she sneered.

I laughed. "I've been called worse." A hint of guilt lingering in my voice.

She slammed the door dramatically, making me wince in pain. What a headache. I'll never understand women. The clock in the hallway read 10:30, and I sighed… sometimes I really hate this job, it can be so demanding at times. I shuffled to the kitchen making myself a mimosa and porridge. The alcohol burned my throat soothingly, and I chased down the sweltering sensation with the cold rice and milk, making my headache subside slightly. The apartment almost seemed peaceful without the usual parties or meetings in the living room, although it's cold gray colors made it seem less like a home. Not that I cared… It's better than that shithole island that's for damn sure. As I was setting my empty glasses in the stainless steel sink, I heard the loud thuds of feet hitting the bamboo floors. Danny shuffled out, his groggy looking face and messed up fro made me snicker in amusement.

"Good morning sleeping beauty."

Denny shot me a cold glare. "Shut up bro, I had hardly any sleep last night. That tramp was yipping like a Chihuahua all night. You know if you keep that up you're gonna end up with a kid or the clap"

I laughed. "Don't worry Dad, I practice safe sex... and sorry pal, I can't help it, I'm just that great in bed."

Denny just rolled his eyes. He always was the more responsible one. No matter how much of a dick he can be, he was always looking out for me. I knew Denny since I was 12, and he really was my only friend. There aren't a lot of people you can trust in my business, that and I didn't get along with people often since my mother passed away. I glanced back at the clock, and decided it was time to get ready. The hot water ran down my body, making all traces of last night's rendezvous disappear and the hangover wash away. I had to motivate myself to leave the comfort of my room and do this shit all over again. After about ten minutes, I was ready to get to work. Denny was waiting for me in the car, a dorky grin spread across his face; he always got pumped before a job. I guess you have to be enthusiastic to get a job like this done.

"The shits in the trunk right?" I opened up the top, answering my own question when I glanced at the black duffel bags in the corner. I thumped the trunk down, and hopped in the car. Denny whooped and hollered as we screeched off… goddess I hate cars… we should all travel on badass Harley motorcycles… yea better add that to the shit we need list. The next half hour was almost torture in the metal death trap with Denny singing along to some rock band very off key. When we arrived at the job site, I nearly bolted out of the car, relieved to see the rest of the crew was on time. The sky rumbled and threatened to rain…. I looked up, admiring the stormy gray clouds. What a perfect day to match my mood. We all glanced at each other, and pulled over our ski masks down simultaneously… sending a darkening chill down my spine.. That I've been too acquainted with lately. We stormed into the ware house with our hand guns and automatics, the only sounds we made were the guns being loaded, and our feet hitting the concrete floor.

The place smelled of mold and gasoline…. It made me want to cover my nose. Now that would be unprofessional. I really need to get that fixed. The dark, humid air made me feel a little bit uneasy, of course these jobs always did no matter how many times I've done them before.

"Sky, you got the clients tied up in here don't you," Damien whispered as he switched off the safety on his gun.

Sky looked offended, "You know I did asshole. They're just around the corner."

The guys bickering was starting to get on my nerves, but before I could bark at them to shut the hell up, a few muffled screams echoed off in the distance. Bingo. We got em. We ran over to see a few middle aged guys tied up back to back in chairs, most of them were skinny and frightened, but one of them was incredibly overweight and stoic. That must be Diego. Duct tape surrounded their greasy and scraggly mouths; their eyes looked desperate and pleaded to be let go. I put my hand up, making the guys stop in their tracks. I walked up to the fat fuck with a sly smile; the crew followed close behind.

"Well, well, well look what the cat dragged in." I chuckled as one of the guys flinched when I placed gun by my hip. Diego was just a drug shark that fed off the addiction of others; greedy bastard. He probably got his crew hooked on that shit, making them slaves to the game. He would make me sick, if I wasn't a greedy bastard myself. I tore the duct tape off of him, who flinched from the stinging feeling it left behind.

"P-please Vaughn…. I can get you your money by next week…. I swear if you let me and my guys go…"

I cut him off by smacking him with the barrel of my gun. "Shut up Diego. You know the rules of the game. You owe me money…. And seeing that you have no money I have to take you out."

The others sobbed under the constricting tape, how sad… that they got dragged into this shit… the game can be so unforgiving at times. Denny walked up to Diego and began to wail on him, while the others shivered in fear. After he was done, he wiped Diego's blood on his black jeans with a disgusted grimace.

"These fuckers were blowing your money on coke, boss. And that fucker," he growled pointing at Diego, "Was spending money on sex. Little girls, man."

I clenched my fists and smacked Diego a few good times in his dirty face. I may be an infamous gang leader, but I play the game fair as I can. I may bag a few girls at a bar, t drown the pain, but it's always consensual, hell I'm an asshole but I aint no pedophile. After I busted his lip, I spat on his face.

"I don't let anyone make a fool out of me. And I sure as hell don't want my money spent on your sick shit Diego,"

"Vaughn, you fucker I'll have you dead for this," Diego sputtered, trying to regain as much dignity as possible. I shook my head; I want to get this shit over with. I aimed my gun at his forehead, I'd never let my guys see that my hand was trembling. Diego started to pray, and as he whispered I bent down, saying in a quiet voice.

"I'm sorry… goodnight"

I turned my head… and shot. A twinge of guilt burned in the back of my head… and suddenly I felt sick. I never liked to take people's lives…. No matter how shitty they were. Taking people out was the worst part of the job… of course I could never let my crew, or anyone else in the game know that. Besides, dirty money is better than no money. Anyone can be addicted to the game, even if they hate how it's played.

"Untie those jerks, rough em up a bit then get them the hell out of my ware house," I grumbled trying to avoid the puddle of blood that had pooled around the chairs.

Denny looked at me confused, "Aren't we gonna take out the rest of his crew boss?" Denny only called me boss on the job.

"That would be bad for business Denny and you know that," I scoffed. I turned to the quivering assholes and removed my ski mask. "You work for me now, seeing that your boss has passed away. I give you the supplies, you sell em. Newbies start out with 15% profit. You gain my trust that goes up to 35%. That's the best you'll get working under someone in the game. My rule is, don't mix my shit, don't use my shit, and don't sell my shit to under aged kids, Got it?"

The guys nodded in unison, relieved I wasn't gonna have to pop a bullet in their head. There was no way I was gonna have unnecessary blood on my hands. My crew scuffed em up a bit as sort of an initiation and let them go. I glimpsed down at my clothes covered in blood, and other crap that I don't even want to name. I ordered Sky to take care of the body, and the rest of the crew came back with me. The ware house was a perfect place to hide various drugs and guns and even clean up after a job. The rent was pretty cheap too. We headed up stairs where I kept a separate room cleaned up and locked. It had a few necessities like fake ids, maps to safe houses, keys to get away cars, a shower, a washer and dryer, a few beds and some weapons.

"Nice job today Vaughn. He got what was coming to him," Denny said patting my back. I faked a smile as I pulled my shirt over my head.

One of my guys grabbed a beer, "Come on boss, let's go celebrate!"

The others chimed in enthusiastically. Ah, what the hell. I grabbed my coat and cash, and headed out the door with the guys goofing off behind me. It was the perfect chance to drown my guilt in booze and a girl's cleavage. The sickening feeling in my gut was still present when we pulled in to the strip club.

"Seriously, The Dancer, Vaughn? I thought you hated strip clubs."

"I don't know Denny, I just felt like going. Now, quit bitching and just go in."

The guys were more than happy to comply, and practically ran inside after the guard allowed them in. I was a little wary of strip clubs, but something felt like I should go. The instant I walked in, I was bombarded with the sound of heavy metal, hollering men, and the smell of smoke. As I sat in the uncomfortable booth, I turned my attention to the stage, and what I saw made me hold my breath. Everything seemed to slow down around me, and all I could do was stare.

She was concentrating on her movements, sweat making her skin glisten. I could no longer hear or smell the crummy place, my senses focused on the girl pressing against the pole. Her long legs wrapped around the metal cylinder, and she flipped her black hair back; her striking green eyes half open. I knew they were fake, but that made me all the more curious about her. I felt my pants growing tighter, and I cursed myself for being so easily turned on.

Denny smirked at me, "Hey, she's pretty cute huh Vaughn," his elbow jamming into my rib cage.

"Eh. She's alright." I muttered. I could be a terrible liar sometimes. I knew I had to have her. I pulled one of the waitress' aside ignoring the skimpy outfit she had on.

"What's the girl's name, the one on stage?"

The girl couldn't have been a day older than 17. "That's Cat. She's been here for a few years." She giggled.

I got aggravated. I obviously wanted to know her real name, not her damn stage name.

"So, would you like to make an order, cutie?" She twirled her hair and blew a bubble.

"No thank you."

The girl huffed, and walked away, clearly annoyed that I had wasted her time. The girl, Cat, had finished her routine, and for a second our eyes met. The room slowed down again, and the place seemed electric. Her face became frantic, and she almost bolted away from the stage…. Disappointment obviously etched in my frown.

"Whoa bro, what's up with you?"

"I don't know Denny. I have to go… talk to her."

Denny laughed, but stopped when he noticed how serious I was. "She's a stripper Vaughn, she's not a big deal."

I ignored him, and asked another waitress to go get her. She complied, with an annoyed stomp. I never felt this way before because of some girl… and it was starting to scare me. Maybe I just had to bag her, and this feeling would go away, and she'll be just like all the rest of the tramps that I did. Ok… I can do this… my confidence soon faded when she was standing near the table with a small notebook and a pencil.

"U...Um m-may I take your order?"

The way her hands trembled as she scribbled down the order, was kind of cute. What?! Cute… what the fuck… ?! I never say that to describe a girl, especially if she's just wearing a thong and an apron.

"What's a sweet, innocent sparrow like yourself doing in a joint like this?"

I was surprised at my own words…. And I never called a girl Sparrow. Not since mom. Fuck this girl is getting under my skin, and I didn't appreciate it at all.

Cat still looked afraid, "Maybe I'm not as sweet and innocent as you believe."

Her answer made me want to get to know her even more, not just pin her down in bed. Damn it. What's happening? I didn't even try to stop her when she left. The guys all laughed at me, and I didn't even care. I just wanted to get drunk, bag a girl, forget today all together. It only took a few hours to get shit faced, and I had a girl sitting on my lap, and despite a protest from Denny I took her home with me. I felt better already.

Rain hit the window viciously as the sound of the drawer slammed shut. I tore open the condom, and the girl next to me giggled.

"Are you ready yet Vaughn?"

I looked at the wrapper, and I suddenly remembered what mother said about loving a girl… who would make me question everything. Inadvertently, I thought of the girl at the strip club, and suddenly I wasn't really in the mood to have sex with the annoying giggling girl next to me.

"Go home." I growled.

"W-What?"

"I said go the fuck home, I want to be alone. If you need a cab there's money in the kitchen."

The girl frowned, and began to pick up her clothes, and sloppily putting them on. She grumbled something incoherent, and I could care less at this point. The only person I wanted right now was the girl I didn't even know.

The rain continued to pour, and I continued to think of her. The clock read 3:30 am…. I just wanted some sleep. As I closed my eyes, a ring echoed throughout the room. I snatched the phone off the desk, who the hell calls at three in the damn morning?

"What?!" I snapped. The sad, soft voice that answered made the anger diminish.

"Aunt Mirabelle? Why are you calling?"

I could tell she had been crying for hours. "V-Vaughn…. It's time to come home…"

"Why?" The hairs on my arms began to stand...

"The doctors… found another tumor. It's back."


End file.
